


Melt in our Arms

by XetterYeonma (keusenon)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 11:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8284741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keusenon/pseuds/XetterYeonma
Summary: FukuToraKen smut because why not?Nekoma Second-years have the greatest potential





	

“Tora….nngg…” Kenma whimpered out softly, feeling Yamamoto’s length slowly insert inside him and having his hips move further away gently before feeling the warmth of Yamamoto’s hand keep him in place.

“Breathe…” His usually loud voice was quiet and low right into Kenma’s ear, making the smaller male shudder before letting out a small gasp of pleasure.

“F..Fuck…Tora…” Kenma cursed before feeling his lips be overtaken by Fukunaga’s, feeling the silent male’s tongue enter his mouth with such skill that made him feel like every inch of his body was shivering from love.

              The three of them always had these kinds of moments together once they were alone, Kenma always being the one being given so much love by his fellow second-years. The beauty that he held unknowingly had captured the two in more ways than one, soon falling for each other in a path full of discovery.

              This was their first night together like this, Kenma fully naked and bent over on his bed with Yamamoto over him and Fukunaga at his lips and neck, leaving no inch of upper body skin untouched by the wing spikers.

              Yamamoto’s other hand found itself gently curling at Kenma’s neck, gently stroking him before jerking him upwards slightly, enough to make Kenma gasp out from the small amount of asphyxiation that Yamamoto had him feel and remove his lips from Fukunaga’s. The dark haired wing spiker merely looked back into Kenma’s eyes, watching as the setter panted a bit with a bit of drool dripping from his mouth. His tongue shone softly before his teeth appeared, clenching as Yamamoto inserted deeper inside of Kenma’s entrance.

“G-Go slo…ahnn…slower…” Kenma shivered out, arching his back and burying his face into the bedsheets.

“Ah, s-sorry… Got carried away.” Yamamoto apologized, kissing the nape of Kenma’s neck before pulling out again, letting Kenma rest for a moment before inserting himself again----this time as slow as Kenma wanted it to be.

              Fukunaga brushed some of Kenma’s hair back, making the other male focus his sight on him when Kenma’s eyes weren’t closed. Cupping his cheeks, the spiker leaned in for another tongue-filled kiss, letting his rare sound of voice hum out with Kenma’s whimpers muffled in his throat like a barrier.

              His cat-like hands gently pushed Kenma up, having the setter’s back to Yamamoto’s chest. Kenma let out a long sighing moan, only soon to be muffled by Fukunaga’s loving kisses as he only had his knees to support him. Fukunaga pressed his chest up against Kenma’s, opening his eyes slightly to look seductively at Yamamoto.

              That triggered more lust and need from inside Yamamoto, who grabbed his hips and gently pushed his entire member inside of Kenma. Kenma tightened, gasping with small voice crackles as he felt the long and warm cock fill him up. Fukunaga overrode Kenma’s senses even more by gently rubbing his chest and cock, rubbing him gently while softly breathing into his ear.

“Nngg…Ahnn…” Kenma let out small, broken moans that resonated just barely beyond the hearing range of his two lovers. Fukunaga’s was even quieter, with only Yamamoto’s grunts and groans to fill the room’s need for noise.

              The way their bodies intertwined in a shining embrace, sweat and moans mixing together into an orchestra of sensual times. Kenma felt his knees go weak, relying on Fukunaga’s embrace and kisses along with Yamamoto’s hard grip on his hips to keep him from collapsing from pleasure overload.

              He felt a shock throughout his entire body when he felt Yamamoto’s member hit his prostate, Kenma letting out a long, shaking moan with half-lidded eyes. His hair had flown in the small bursts of thrusts like the branches of an autumn ridden tree; sweat beading down from their heat like heavy rain. Yamamoto must have felt that same feeling as well, going faster and faster within Kenma without warning.

The two loved the feeling, and one loved the sight.

              A familiar, strong hand found itself stroking Kenma’s neck once more, gently rubbing over his adam’s apple and feeling the vibrations of every breath and moan Kenma let out on his own. The loving embrace and love making the two made had Fukunaga fingering himself slowly, rubbing himself as his lips found a place with Kenma’s, moaning together in a symphony of muffled moans.

              The climax drew ever near, exhaustion and adrenaline mixing together as Yamamoto unleashed his passion onto the two males in front of him, arching his back and letting them hear his voice be mixed in together. Fukunaga couldn’t hold his own voice back either, crackling from lack of use like this like ice during spring. Kenma was the quietest of them all, clinging onto Yamamoto’s arm and Fukunaga’s shoulder as they all came together, quietly collapsing onto the bed together in each other’s arms.

              Yamamoto slid out of him, pulling the condom off his shaft and throwing it into the trash. Fukunaga wrapped his arms around the tired setter, massaging his back and closing his eyes with a small smile. Yamamoto joined in, bringing the blanket up to their shoulders with a large smile.

It didn’t take long for the three of them to fall asleep just like that, together in each other’s arms in Kenma’s room.

It was a good night.


End file.
